Two Left Feet ?
by Dakota Kid
Summary: We all know Matt Dillon doesn't dance but why?


Two Left Feet?

_We all know Matt Dillon don't dance...but just why is that?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!_

It was another Dodge City dance and Matt Dillon, dressed in his grey suit coat, white shirt, string tie and dark pants had posted himself by the door. Somewhat sullenly he watched as Kitty Russell, the only woman in his life gayly danced by with their friend and town physician Doc Adams. Many a time Matt had wanted to shrug off the foreboding that shrouded him any time anyone even mentioned the word dance but he couldn't. It clung to him like a wet blanket, thick, heavy and sticky. Lost in his own thoughts Matt didn't hear the music stop for the musicians to take a break or notice that Kitty had siddled up to him for that matter. "Penny for your thoughts cowboy?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Looking down at her, Matt again thought how pretty she looked tonight and how much he would like to be able to take her in his arms and hold her close as they swayed in time to the music but instead he just smiled and said, "Oh, I don't think I have a penny's worth of thoughts to share Kitty."

"Well you certainly look like you have something pretty deep running through there, wanna take a walk and tell me about it?" Kitty tried again. She could tell that there was something on Matt's mind but she also knew that it would be like prying open a locked trunk to get him to talk.

Matt just nodded his head and said, "No, I best stay here and watch the door." Matt gave her a smile.

Kitty wasn't going to give up this time though, she wanted to know what in the world was running through that big stubborn head of his so she tried again only this time using a different tactic. "Matt, why don't you come out and dance with me?"

Matt straightened up and somewhat sputtered, "Oh, Kitty, come on you know, you know how I feel about dancin'!"

"Matthew Dillon," Kitty said, using his full given name, a rarity for her, even when she was really upset. "I do not know how you feel about dancing! Why any time I've ever tried to get you to dance with me you've come up with some excuse or some other catastrophe occured that usually ended up ruining one of our few dances!" Kitty said, placing her hands on her hips.

Sensing that Kitty temper may get out of control, Matt took her by the arm and lead her out on to the board walk where they would have a slight sense of privacy. He might as well tell Kitty the truth, tell her that he, Matt Dillon, who had a lightning fast draw with a gun couldn't dance. It was like he had two left feet and the gracefulness of a mule. Why Chester with his stiff leg was more graceful than he was. "Kitty, look, I-I don't dance becasue I can't. I never learned."

Kitty didn't know whether to laugh or to cry at Matt admission. She had thought that she knew everything about the man who shared her life but to find out something like this was almost comical in its own sense and she had to force down the urge to laugh. "Well did you ever think to try and learn? I mean, Matt, I could have taught you long ago and then I wouldn't always be forced to dance with Doc and Chester and whatever other cowboy comes along that ask at these socials."

"Kitty, I can't learn." Matt said.

At this Kitty did laugh and earned a scowl from Matt. "Well Matt, honestly, why don't you think you can learn how dance? It isn't hard."

"I can't do it Kit. I just can't. I swear that I have two left feet." He said looking down at his boots.

Kitty looked down at Matt's feet and laughed again. "Matt, you do not have two left feet. Now come on, let me try to teach you how to dance." Kitty cajouled. Then in a whispher close to his ear, "I happen to know that you're a very talented man so dancing should be a breeze."

The innuendo wasn't lost on Matt and he gave in, "Alright, I'll try it, but you best not laugh."

Kitty smiled, "I won't laugh because I bet by the end of the night you'll have all the girls hoping that you ask them to dance. Then I'll have to club 'em over the head to keep away from my man."

Matt smiled at the comment and when the music started again he allowed Kitty to lead him out on the floor with her.

"Now normally the man leads, but since your just learning I'll lead and you follow." Kitty said, a smile lighting her face.

Matt couldn't help but smile with her but he still felt big and clumsy as Kitty began to try and lead him in time to the music that was playing.

But as normal his feet and hands just felt to big and towering over everyone in such a confined space made him feel akward. He couldn't keep time with Kitty and finally he stopped her and taking her arm he lead her back towards the door.

"What's wrong cowboy?" Kitty asked, the concern shining in her eyes. She had thought that he was doing a wonderful job but obviously he didn't.

"I told ya Kitty, I just can't do it. I'm to big and clumsy for all that fancy dancin'. Besides, my place is here by the door." Matt said. After saying it, he instantly saw the hurt in her eyes and regretted saying it. "I'm sorry Kitty, maybe later, when the whole town isn't watchin, you can teach me."

Seeing the hurt in Matt's eyes, Kitty wanted to hug him but knew that she couldn't, so instead she patted his arm and turned back to the whirling and twirling crowd. "Alright Matt. You'll walk me home won't you?"

Matt smiled, "Yeah. My two left feet can walk ya home."

_Ok, ok so I kinda picked fun at Matt but I am married to an incredibly tall man and he doesn't like to dance at all…mostly because he feels out of place and clumsy. I don't know if I did this idea justice, but I tried…Love it, hate it, could care less let me know._


End file.
